Comment ce crétin de Scorpius à réussi à m'embrasser
by Appluna
Summary: Un samedi, tard dans la nuit. Une Rose, son cerveau embrouillé par la fatigue, ses révisions... Et quand un certain Scorpius s'en mêle, vous vous en doutez, ça ne peux pas bien finir.


Aujourd'hui, on est samedi. Euh, non, pardon, dimanche... Je suis crevée. Il doit être environ trois heures du matin. D'accord, ce n'est pas une heure pour réviser ses BUSES, mais ai-je vraiment le choix ? Demain, je dois m'entraîner au Quidditch. Avec Lily, James, et Fred, le fils d'oncle George et tante Angelina. Cinq Weasley-Potter dans la même équipe... Imaginez un peu... James est Attrapeur - c'est fou ce qu'il ressemble à oncle Harry ! -, Hugo est Batteur, Fred, lui, est Gardien et Lily et moi sommes Poursuiveuses. Le résultat ? On se dispute pour un rien, mêlant nos soucis familiaux au Quidditch. En plus, on nous surnomme l'équipe "Weasley-Potter". Chez les Gryffondors, le slogan est "Les Weasley-Potter sont les meilleurs !", c'est vous dire !

Bien sûr, dans l'équipe, il n'y a pas que nous, il y a aussi Lysander Scamander, fils de Rolf et Luna Scamander, qui est Batteur, et Franck Londubat, le fils de Neville et Hannah Londubat, qui est Poursuiveur.

Notre prochain match est contre Pouffsouffle, et même si notre équipe est largement meilleure que la leur, James tient à s'entraîner aux aurores. C'est qu'il stresse le Jamesie ! Je pense que c'est le match contre les Serpentards, dans trois semaines... Si nous gagnons contre les Pouffsouffles, bien sûr. (On va les réduire en miettes !). Donc, si nous gagnons, nous nous retrouverons contre Albus et Malefoy, son meilleur ami... Je crois que c'est le fait de se retrouver contre son frère qui angoisse James. Ils ont toujours été rivaux, et cette rivalité n'a fait que se renforcer lorsque Albus a été envoyé à Serpentard. Même si Al' est mon cousin, je trouve que parfois, il se comporte comme un crétin. Il n'était pas comme ça avant de fréquenter sa bande de Serpentards et le décoloré... Comment, par Merlin, peut-on se lier d'amitié avec cette limace ?

En ce moment, avec les BUSES qui approchent, tous ces entraînement, toutes ces rondes de Préfète à faire, avec comme bonus le sexy mais ô combien détestable Malefoy en binôme, je suis éreintée. Je n'ai plus de temps à consacrer à mes amis, et ils me manquent énormément. Eux aussi, ils préparent leurs BUSES, c'est vraiment épuisant. Le plus drôle dans tout ça ? C'est que je vois Malefoy plus souvent que tous mes amis réunis. D'ailleurs, rien que de penser à lui, ça me donne envie de l'étriper. Bah oui, qui a dit que Malefoy était un ange ? Ah oui, toutes les filles de Poudlard...

- Toutes, sauf toi... sussura une voix dans mon oreille qui me fit faire un bond de quinze mètres.

- Malefoy ! Dégage ! Et... Pourquoi tu... Comment tu as fait ? hurlai-je, ma baguette pointée sur son torse.

- Pour être aussi beau ? C'est simple, j'ai le gên...

- Mais non, espèce de crétin décoloré ! Tu es Légilimens ?

- Ça t'en bouche un coin, hein ? fit-il fièrement.

- Non, mentis-je, bien que je savais parfaitement qu'il lisait dans mes pensées.

- Bien sûr, et moi je suis Voldemort en bikini à pois roses !

Cette pensée me fit rire. Pour l'embêter un peu (Il était Légilimens, hein ?), je pensais très fort alors à la première chose horrible qui me traversa l'esprit : Rusard, un string sur la tête, maquillé et embrassant avec du rouge à lèvres les pieds de l'avorton Malefoy. Un petit sourire naquit sur mon visage lorsque je vis la mine dégoûtée du petit prince des Serpentards.

- C'est dégueu ! Beuurk... ! T'es horrible ma Rosie...

- M'appelle pas comme ça !

- Sinon quoi ? murmura-t-il en s'avançant lentement vers moi, un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.

- Sinon... bégayai-je. Je...

Il s'avança, me pris ma baguette et l'envoya valser quelque part dans la pièce. Désarmée et fatiguée, je parvins à réunir les quelques forces qui me restait pour reculer lentement. Pas que j'avais peur, ou quoique ce soit, non ! Juste que si Malefoy me lançait un sortilège, j'étais seule, tout le château devait dormir... Ahem. Je n'avais pas prévu de mourir aujourd'hui, encore moins de la baguette d'un Malefoy. (C'est vrai, j'ai été répartie à Gryffondor... Mais bon, même une Gryffondor a parfois envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou...)

Il me plaqua contre le mur, plaça ses mains de part et d'autre de mon visage, pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir. Pour ainsi dire, je n'étais pas vraiment rassurée. Il me surpassait largement de son mètre quatre-vingt, et j'ignorais ce qu'il avait derrière la tête... Il était très proche de moi, et je me surpris à le détailler. Ses yeux bleus tirant sur le gris, ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, ses lèvres si... attirantes... Il était vraiment beau.

Ok, Rose. Il est beau. Il est attirant. Il est sublime. Il a la beauté angélique typique des Malefoy. Il a...

- Envie de toi. souffla-t-il, pour compléter ma phrase.

Envie de moi ? Malefoy avait envie de moi ? STOP ! Je devais être en plein rêve ! C'est purement impossible... Malefoy, envie de moi ? Laissez-moi rire !

Soit il se fichait de moi, soit il y avait quelque chose de pas net dans son jus de citrouille. Ou alors, il avait fait un pari avec sa bande de Serpents... Ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Comme pour me confirmer le contraire, il me prit dans ses bras et il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et je sentais parfaitement son souffle chaud me chatouiller, et je frémis... D'envie ? Mais non, c'était Malefoy... Le prétentieux petit Serpentard... Je ne pouvais pas avoir envie de lui... Si ?

- Lâche-moi... Tout de suite... ordonnai-je d'une voix très faible.

- Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? questionna-t-il en se détachant de moi, son habituel sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Bien sûr, il savait ce crétin. Il savait parfaitement qu'à cet instant précis, je le trouvais diablement sexy et que je n'avais pas envie que cet instant s'arrête...

- Ou...Oui. réussis-je à articuler d'une voix faiblarde. (Je sais ce que vous pensez... Mais j'allais tout de même pas lui avouer le fin fond de ma pensée, bien que je savais qu'il la connaissait... Faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties ! J'ai la fierté mal placée des Gryffondors, et en plus, j'ai une réputation à tenir, MOI !)

- Ma petite Rosie... Qui aurais pu deviner que tu devenais une fragile petite chose quand ton ennemi préféré - c'est-à-dire moi - s'approchait un peu trop de toi ?

Je frissonnai au mot ennemi. Non, il n'avait jamais été mon ennemi. Certes, il m'insupportait fortement - et c'est peu de le dire ! - mais aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître... je ne le détestais pas. Il ne m'avait jamais insultée de Sang-de-Bourbe, contrairement à quelques autres Serpentards... Et puis même s'il n'arrêtait pas de m'embêter, il n'était jamais vraiment méchant. Juste un peu pour que je prenne la mouche...

Une fois, j'avais même questionné Albus au sujet du comportement étrange de Malefoy, mais ce dernier n'avait fait que détourner la tête et répondre :

- Il t'aime bien, c'est tout.

Fin de la conversation. Même si, avant de m'éloigner, j'avais cru apercevoir l'ombre d'un petit sourire en coin digne d'un Malefoy sur le visage de mon cousin...

Sortant subitement de mes pensées, je me rendis compte que les mains expertes du Serpentard se baladaient lentement sur tout mon corps, et bien que je trouvais cela très agréable, ma conscience, outrée par ce moment d'égarement (foutue conscience...) reprit le dessus et je murmurai :

- Arrête...

- Rose, tu sais parfaitement que je lis dans tes pensées.

- Et bah moi j'veux pas que tu lise dans mes pensées ! C'est de la violation de vie privée ! Tu m'entends, Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy ? De la viola...

- Tais-toi, sinon dans deux minutes c'est toi que je vais violer si tu continue à jacasser.

Malefoy avait vraiment un problème.

Il commença à embrasser mon cou, suçotant et mordillant ma peau qui me fit gémir d'une façon assez... peu Weasley, que moi-même je ne me connaissais pas.

- Tu es très sensuelle, Rose... me sussura-t-il, et je perçus sur son visage le petit sourire en coin made in Malefoy.

Je rêve où en plus, il se fichait de moi ? Va savoir, on a perdu toute notion de rationnel depuis qu'il m'a plaqué contre le mur...

Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? C'est vrai quoi ! Il m'a toujours embêté, taquiné, enquiquiné, ennuié... Et je vous en passe des vertes et des pas mûres... (Expression de maman.) Jouait-il simplement avec moi ? Probable...

Je repris contact avec la réalité et essayai, un peu malgré moi, de profiter de cet instant... Oui, je profitais que Malefoy me tripote. Étrange, non ? C'est juste qu'il savait merveilleusement bien s'y prendre, ce crétin... Bordel, il allait me rendre dingue à être aussi lent ! Ce Veracrasse moisi le faisait exprès, c'est pas possible...

- Veracrasse moisi ? Attends un peu, Rose Weasley... me menaca-t-il.

Pour se venger, il se saisit de mon visage, et m'embrassa fougueusement. Je m'accrochai à lui et je répondis à son baiser avec voracité, tandis qu'il me souleva légèrement du sol, empoignant mes fesses. Merlin... Il allait me faire perdre la tête.

Lorsqu'il me mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir et d'enfoncer assez profondément mes ongles dans sa chair, lui faisant sûrement mal puisque qu'il m'embrassa encore plus violemment. Par Morgane ! Quelle fille pouvait résister, quand on l'embrassait comme ça ?

Aucune... Même moi, Rose Weasley, 5ème année, Gryffondor et ennemie jurée des Serpentards, devait bien avouer qu'il embrassait merveilleusement bien - pardon, comme un dieu.

- Rose ?

- Quoi, Malefoy ?

- Je t'aime.

Croyez-moi, si un Malefoy vous embrasse fougueusement et vous annonce sans un sourire narquois qu'il vous aime, alors vous êtes dans un sacré pétrin.

Je pense écrire dans un avenir proche la scène du POV Scorpius...Enfin je mets quand même en complete, pour l'instant.

Dites moi si ça vous a plu (ou pas...) :-)

Appluna.


End file.
